


The Book of Revolution

by Fabricati



Category: Cantrip CYOA (l_circe)
Genre: Absolute Fealty, By the Light of the Moon, F/F, Gen, Heart of the Arcanist, Hidden Magics, Home away from Home, Leader Among Men (Notorious Criminal), Pinnacle Of Craft (mostly rings of Blink), Silent Charity, Slow Burn, The Final Quest, The Grand Ritual, The Hyper Tournament, The Wise Guru, War God's Favor, but not dark deed fuck dark deed, by the beating of the drum, by the scratching of the pen, defend the helpless, high action, that feel when you take every optional quest, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabricati/pseuds/Fabricati
Summary: "When I found the book, it was a cold day in the middle of the spring of 2020..." The world is starting to lock down from COVID, when portals open up from other worlds. A deal is struck between an invading imperial power and the sitting President.What can one person do against titans so large?Become a notorious shadow, who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men.Things can't go back to normal.Normal is what brought us here.
Relationships: "Howl" (Cantrip)&Hanna Dracul, "Howl" (Cantrip)/Armor-of-Faith "Hats" Jones





	The Book of Revolution

It was mid-2020. The one bastard year. I’m sure you know it.

I was taking a bus trip back to CSULA when I found the Book. It was the middle of the night. I knew I was heading back to the university, and figured that, if nothing else, I could turn it in to the Library.

But, being bored, and not having a very good attention span, my hand reached for its front cover. It seemed to tingle and frizz with something inside it. The hairs on the back of my hand stood up. It was one week before I’d have to move back in with my parents.

Things changed, in that moment.

The world seemed to fade away. The bus suddenly seemed to sprout in splendor, burning with white fire. Slowly, it rolled to a halt in the busway as I continued to read, listening to what, at that moment, I figured a book about a fictional magic system, like dozens upon dozens of simple RPG supplements I’d picked up.

As I walked up the steps back to campus, I read more thoroughly. The pages seemed to spark blue-white fire.

I flipped back to the start.

> _To the person reading this, I dedicate this to you, and all future readers._  
>  _There are horrors coming to your world, and a horror that your world may yet become, and you cannot stop it. But it is my fervent hope, as it always has been, that this book reach those willing to fight. Fight for themselves, fight for their home, fight for their species. The multiverse holds many empires. And one will surely come soon to you._  
>  _But I realize that is much to ask of any Namer who simply is so lucky as to pick up one of these, my books. It will give you tools. It is up to you to use them as you see fit._  
>  _Consider how you use the power of this Book wisely; you might not be able to change it later._  
>  _And may the Power protect us all._  
>  _— RvR_

The fate of it suddenly weighed on me, with a leaden finality.

Well, fine then.

I sat on the concrete benches, and read through it, more carefully, this time, and considered the weight of my actions. I knew one thing for certain: an imperial power that much stronger than us would break the world, suck it dry, and leave the husks for us. I knew this because it was what history had already shown me, a dozen dozen times.

It was a devil's bargain, and I knew it, but I breathed deep, placed my hands on the book, and watched as the slips of paper fell out.

I only had the vaguest of plans.

But I knew that whatever plan I had, it would be better than doing nothing.

I tore one in half, and then, spoke:

> _"I hereby agree to the terms of these quests."_

The book's light seemed to hesitate, and then there was a faint scrawl in the filler page on the right side, under the cover:

> Which ones? 
> 
> _"All of them."_


End file.
